


Daring the world, decisions made

by Nalyra



Series: Truths we are dealt [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Power Play, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: With the first heat gone they are bonded now, but of course things are not always that easy...However, at least there are other means of influence available now :)
~~~~~~~~~
Continuation of "Twist of fate, forcing our hands".Lots of smut. Sorry not sorry^^.





	1. Chapter 1

Will leaves the ring on the nightstand, bound to be found eventually by Jack, it’s meaning unmistakably clear. Though, he amends quietly, looking around the bedroom, there is no mistaking what happened between them anyway, their shared scent literally permeating everything. The sheets are a mess, the headboard even broken where they both crashed into it, in the middle of his heat a few nights prior.   
Will smirks softly, remembering how he held onto the break in the wood just last night, their lovemaking now not as brutal but… a different kind of intense, their bond amplifying… everything. His hips twitch of their own accord and he grins, stretching languidly.

He pulls an old jacket he finds in one of the closets on, just a bit too big, cuffs down to his hands, hiding the taped wound in his left wrist, probably meant for Hannibal when whoever stocked this cabin put it there.   
He pushes the collar up, his fingers scratching along his beard in the process and he hesitates, mulling over his feelings this elicits for a moment. The beard will by all likelihood thin with the pure Omegan hormones now, eventually, though Will has no real experience as reference, considering his decades of artificial hormones. He purses his lips, considering to take it off for now anyway, the change helping probably helping with their being on the road, recognition wise. 

He shrugs the jacket off again, throwing it onto the bed, and steps into the bathroom, the image greeting him in the small mirror stopping him. The change is already beyond obvious, though it is more the pure calm and contentment Will feels, paired with the glow of sexual… satiation, literally shining on his face.   
The silvery scar on his neck catches his gaze and he smirks, sees how the scar on his cheek changes the way the lines run in his face when he does so. It is almost completely healed now as well, Hannibal having made sure so, licking over it whenever they make love, inside and out and Will adjusts himself with a wry smirk, the action of this attention by his… mate so brutally intimate it has made him come on more than one occasion.

He opens the cabinet and then snorts when he sees the straight razor and shaving cream, deliberating for a long time before he closes his eyes and ‚calls‘, reaching, tugging along their bond, so strong already between them. And still gaining intensity.   
He smiles, a suspiciously happy smile when he feels Hannibal approach, secure in the knowledge that this is the way it will be now, always, until one of them dies. He looks at himself once more, admitting to himself that the other will follow to whatever might come next and the thought is strange and gravely soothing, beautiful and devastating in its own right.

Hannibal comes up behind him, bending to kiss the mark in his neck and Will sighs, arching up and bending his neck to give him more room. Will indicates the razor with a wave of his hand, eyes twinkling, eyebrows raised with salacious humor, catching Hannibals eyes in the mirror.

„Would you like to do the honors?“

Hannibal hums, the soft rumble rattling through them both, and Will wonders for a moment that this is ‚it‘ now, always, indeed, his soul aching with abstract longing for this promise to fulfill itself.   
Hannibal reaches around him, one hand on his heart, the other going to his throat, softly pushing his jaw up until it is stretched and vulnerable, accessible and open to whatever Hannibal wishes to do. Hannibal sighs behind him and Will smiles softly, knowing, that for all their history and impulses, they have never been more safe from each other. That any scars they will leave on each others bodies now, will be made in the throes of passion. Hannibals voice is low, a certain deliberation echoing in it.

„Have you ever been without, Will?“

Will licks his lips, smirking wryly before answering, tone a bit gruff.

„No. When I went onto the suppressants I considered myself lucky that it seemed to help with the masquerade, and I kept it that way.“

Will meets Hannibals eyes in the mirror, opting for humor.

„There’s no mistaking me for Beta anymore now, anyway, guess I can just look the part, too.“

Hannibal tilts his head, considering, finger traveling along Wills jawline, rasping over the stubble, a careful note of trepidation hiding in his tone though Will can detect it just fine.

„Does the prospect bother you?“

Will swallows, tries to convey his jumbled feelings on the matter.

„I…“

He stops, shakes his head minutely, tries again.

„Not as such, no. As I told you, I like that people will know right away that we are indeed a bonded pair, and nobody would ever mistake you for anything else than an Alpha, so…“

Will shrugs as much as the circle Hannibals arms make around him allow. He clicks his tongue before continuing.

„However, I don’t need to remind you that not quite so long ago, Omegas were kept almost as pets and it’s…“

He stops, swallowing again. Hannibal drops his head and presses a closed mouthed kiss against the scar in Wills neck, sighing against the spot before continuing.

„And it’s still a fact that we are legally bound and, if I requested it officially, you would be referenced in the various government databases as my property.“

Will pulls a face and then steps away and Hannibal lets him, something that Will knows is quite a sign of powerful control over his impulses, the Alpha in Hannibal probably screaming to soothe his mate. Will crosses his arms over his chest, a snarl stealing across his face, the answer a hiss.

„Yes.“

Hannibal hesitates for a moment and then steps around Will, his right hand coming up to cup his jaw and ear, reminiscent of the way he did in the stables, so long ago, the gesture intimate and yet unthreatening. His voice is a whisper, traveling right through Will, Wills body relaxing by increments, calmed by emotion and pheromones, as well as the trust that is still there between them, because and despite everything.

„And where would be the fun in that, Will, if I would forsake and smother the beautiful wild thing that has hatched from the chrysalis, following it’s own path and still choosing to lock it’s bloody horns with mine?“

Hannibal pauses, a soft smile stealing across his face, teeth flashing in a longing smile.

„I wish to see you unfurl, burn bright and beautiful and deadly, not dampen the perfection that is you, or leaving you to rot within a cage of my own making.“

His hand tightens, pulling softly, and Will goes willingly, swallowing, their faces millimeters apart, Hannibals voice dropping to a whisper.

„I cannot reverse time, but I -can- choose the way forward, and I would have you as my equal, Will. You called us identically different, and we are, opposites and still only complete together.“

Hannibal chuckles against Wills mouth, his lips softly nipping at Wills lips before continuing.

„Ms. Lounds called us ‚Murder Husbands‘, I believe. Be my equal, be my Murder Husband, Will. Be William Graham-Lecter.“

A soft moan steals itself out of Wills mouth, his eyebrows drawing together with sudden emotional pain, unbelieving still, floored, tone raw.

„It’s not appropriate for the Alpha to take an Omegas name or have a double name. It’s almost unacceptable, socially.“

Hannibal chuckles again, his eyes flashing. 

„Now, Will, when have the two of us ever truly been appropriate or acceptable?“

Will searches Hannibals eyes for a moment, and then snorts, shaking his head and he leans up and kisses Hannibal softly, humming. 

„Indeed. God forbid.“

Hannibal pulls Will even closer, deepening the kiss slowly, tongues stroking languid and with a toe curling intensity. He bites softly at Wills lips, licking, whispering against them when he draws back.

„Leave the beard. I do not wish for us to hide who or what we are. And you do not need to pretend to be more of anything, Will. You are beyond ordinary concerns.“

Hannibal smirks at Will, again trailing a finger through the stubble.

„Besides, I do like how it feels against my skin.“

Will swallows the ‚thank you‘, opting to lean in for another kiss, instead.   
They don’t even make it to the bed, this time.


	2. Chapter 2

They prepare the truck with everything usable they can find, as well all the canned food and there isn’t even a twitch of disgust on Hannibals face, the prospect of hunting down Bedelia having boosted his humor quite a bit. Will checks the truck again, something Hannibal loftily ignores, which makes Will snicker in turn.

They leave the cabin after almost two weeks, in the early evening, taking the highway 95 down to Washington and it is an almost tranquil trip, peaceful, classical music soothing, though there is a simmering ball of excitement in Wills gut, at the prospect of meeting Bedelia again. He can feel Hannibal look at him from time to time, obviously deliberating as to how to broach a subject and he smirks softly, keeping his eyes on the shadows outside of the window. No reason to make anything too easy for Hannibal, now. They just reach the suburbs when Hannibal finally speaks, voice a soft murmur, just above the music.

„I gather Bedelia is aware of the situation?“

Will chuckles, turning to face Hannibal, leaning back against the door slightly, grinning. 

„Why, are you fishing for information, Dr. Lecter?“

Hannibal clicks his tongue, tone amused.

„Dr. Graham-Lecter. And yes, I believe I am.“

He shoots a quick look at Will, expression eerie in the light of the instruments.

„For you to have been speaking of Bluebeard and his wives you must have visited her more than once. I am curious, Will, what did you talk about?“

Will laughs outright at this, touching one canine with his tongue.

„Well, you, of course, as you very well know.“

He pauses, watching the note of irritation pass over Hannibals face and shudder across their bond, and he clicks his tongue, conceding the information with a small sigh.

„I… needed clarity. Of course, this comes at the price of brutal honesty and a bit of obfuscation, a talent you share so well. I warned her off, you know.“

Hannibal hums, amused.

„Ah, what a vicious boy you are… what did you say to her?“

Will raises his eyebrows, expression a dreamy delight.

„I told her meat was back on the menu.“

Hannibals face goes almost slack for a moment and if it weren’t for the sudden and intense arousal literally igniting their bond Will would have actually worried. As it is he swallows harshly, and then lightly leans forward and stabilizes the steering wheel with a smirk, Hannibals eyes boring into his. He whispers, amused.

„Keep the thought, Hannibal. Let’s not cause an accident just now…“

Hannibal tears his eyes away and faces the street again, and Will leans back, smirking. His thoughts flit through the possibilities he just declined, and he shifts in his seat, chuckling when Hannibal shoots him a dirty look, still silent.  
Will pulls his lower lip between his teeth, worrying it a bit, picking up the previous thread after a moment.

„I would like for you to cook me dinner, there…“

Hannibal tilts his head, jaw working for a moment, his voice almost controlled again after a moment.

„What is it you would like to eat, Will?“

Will tilts his head, eyebrows raised.

„Well, she did try to run…“

Hannibal shoots him a look, amused.

„Ah, you are a vicious boy. I will make you a kahlua roast.“

Will inclines his head, eyes sparkling in the dim light, expression almost proud. 

„How will we find her?“

Hannibal smirks, tone on the amused side of vicious.

„Bedelia may be extremely clever and have very strong survival instincts, but she does prefer a certain comfort and standing. I will ask Chiyo to track down the purchases of the perfume she imports from a certain boutique in Paris.“

Will smirks, touching his tongue to his left canine for a moment, words coming haltingly, needing to have it out.

„So similar to your tastes… Did you think she would be enough, after that night?“

Trepidation. Will chases after it on the bond between them, unrelenting.

„Did you think she could replace me?“

Will tilts his head sideways, considering, Hannibals profile sharp in the light of the cars rushing by, silent.

„Why did you decide to eat my brain, Hannibal? After drawing me near… after leaving me barely alive, bearing your mark?“

Hannibal is still silent, face drawn. Wills whisper is harsh between them.

„She suggested it, didn’t she? Oh, I bet she was very circumspect, obfuscating.“

Will reaches over, tracing his finger along Hannibals jaw, letting his rage and excitement flow between them. 

„I will cut.“

Hannibal closes his eyes for a moment, inhaling sharply. When he finally speaks, the single word trembles across their bond with devotion.

„Yes.“


	3. Chapter 3

They buy another burner phone somewhere in the suburbs of Washington DC, the run down pawn shop more than slightly on the shady side. Hannibal enters a number back in the car, telling Will to learn it by heart and Will smirks, pulling him over for a kiss, heart thundering in his chest, still floored by what is between them now. That he can do so, now. Hannibal moans into it, only drawing back when the call connects, eyes on Will.

„Palladium is between silver and iron. I believe it suits you.“

Will cannot hear the answer, but he keeps their gazes locked, watching and listening in rapt fascination as Hannibal continues to secure their well-being, asking for directions to a safe place, some base part of him satisfied and pleased by this, irrational as it may be. He licks his lips, sees Hannibal pause slightly, before disconnecting, his voice carefully controlled.

„I have received informations for lodgings. We will plan our further steps from there.“

Hannibal starts the car and takes them downtown, entering the subterranean garage of a large apartment complex. Will is glad they don’t encounter anyone in the elevator, the air and bond thrumming between them. He pulls Hannibal to him as soon as they get in, falling back against the door, Hannibals hands going low, pulling him a bit up. 

He sends the suggestion along their bond, wordless but understood just fine and Hannibal drops him and grips him by the throat with both hands, lightly and carefully, eyes fathomless black, voice raw.

„The power you have over me… literally and proverbially. It is alien and almost frightening.“

Will tilts his head, lips hovering close to Hannibals.

„Especially for you, I know.“

He pauses, opens himself across their bond, softly emphasizing, fingers tightening in Hannibals hair.

„I know.“

He lets his head fall back and gives himself over to the need thrumming between them, allowing it, and literally feels how his body releases a flood of hormones, forcing Hannibal into immediate rut, his pupils dilating rapidly, the fingers on his throat squeezing tightly for a moment, before they drop down and rip his shirt apart, Hannibals mouth descending on Wills like a starving man.

Will opens his mouth wider with a moan, the need crashing through him, fed by the endless feedback loop between them, desperately craved now. Hannibals tongue goes deep and Will shudders with it, vision tunneling in, his body responding to the rut of his mate with an instant heat, his skin suddenly hot, the ache forming. The wet kiss is scorching heat between them, their groans and moans eaten by both, echoing what they build up to. Hannibals hands map out Wills body between them, his fingers tracing the mark of ownership on Wills body and Will growls into their kiss, a battle of tongues now, giving as good as he gets.

He pulls Hannibals head sideways and bites down over his mark, and the world tilts as Hannibal picks him up again and walks them both over to the sofa in the nondescript living room, Will coming back up with a snarl, teeth red.

Hannibal falls onto the sofa with him, and his hands grip Wills curls, pulling him back, forcefully exposing his throat and Will groans, immobilized between Hannibals weight and his hands, his own hands traveling up Hannibals thighs, squeezing lightly. Hannibal bends down and licks over his mark, and Will shudders beneath him, the ache solidifying. Hannibal settles down more firmly, hands pulling Wills head sideways as his teeth bite down, the sharp pain dampened a bit but oh so welcome, searing in intensity. 

Hannibal rips his teeth out again after a few seconds, and he rears a bit up, looking wildly down at Will, the air crackling between them. Hannibal smiles sharply after a moment, licking across Wills lips after a moment, making him buck up instinctually. Will huffs a delirious laugh, turning into a deep moan when Hannibal gets onto all fours and turns him onto his stomach bodily, settling back onto Will with a growl. He pushes his hips into Will and Will pushes up, moaning when he feels the hardness, a rush of slick dampening his clothes, and Hannibal snarls above him, tearing at his jeans, pulling Wills clothes off unceremoniously, followed by his own and Will uses the momentary freedom to pull the tatters of his shirt off, his skin feverish and longing for the cold air.

And then the weight is back and Will groans sharply, mewling when he feels Hannibal crawl down. And then the hot breath is on his thighs, honing in, fingers squeezing his cheeks, spreading one handedly, the other going under and closing over Wills cock and then Hannibal licks a hot stripe over Wills entrance, squeezing with his hand and Will comes, hard, a tortured shout forcing itself out, ending in a drawn out mewl when Hannibal continues licking, pulling his hand back but giving a final squeeze, Wills arousal mounting back instantly, the need only satisfied by a knot, now that he’s in induced heat.   
Will claws at the sofas cushions, teeth bared, eyes squeezed shut, panting and Hannibal moans against and into him and Will sees stars, sobbing. He starts babbling, ‚pleasepleaseplease‘ forcing itself out and Hannibal moans again and then adds two fingers, hitting that place mercilessly until Will drops down with his upper body, hips raised, presenting, unconsciously. Hannibal growls against him again, showing his instinctual appreciation, scraping lightly with his fingernails inside of him and Will comes again, shaking with the intensity. 

He moans brokenly when Hannibal pulls back, the feeling of bereftness piercing through the fog of lust in his brain, but before he can move Hannibal pushes his knees apart further, lining up. Will opens a bleary eye, unseeing, eyes falling shut again when Hannibal pushes in, slowly, making Will feel every millimeter, hands on Wills hips bruising, taking Wills breath.

Hannibal holds for a moment when he is sheathed all the way, sweat dropping onto Wills back, rolling down between his shoulder blades to his neck, stinging in the reopened wound. And then Hannibal shifts his weight a bit forward and draws back slightly, taking into him with short staccato thrusts that put pressure into all the right places, the motion gaining in intensity for a few moments and then Hannibal stills, growling. He repeats it, forcing ‚ah‘ ‚ah‘ ‚ah’s out of Will with every thrust, and a sob when he stills, the pleasure agonizing. Hannibal leans back and then pulls Will back when he thrusts forward, truly taking him now, possessing him.   
There is nothing in Wills brain except lust now, the need up front, their bond aflame. When the knot finally starts to inflate Hannibal sheathes himself and then leans forward and forces Wills hips down with his weight, his arms going up, hands locking onto Wills, fingers interlacing. And then he stills and Will moans brokenly, turning his head sideways and back and in a stark counterpoint to the mindless lust Hannibal pushes his lips to Wills temple softly, placing an almost kiss there, the whisper almost inaudible.

„Mine.“

Will closes his eyes and lets the tears fall and Hannibal pulls their arms crossed together, pressing himself even closer and stills, his seed a hot imprint in Will, knot pulsing and hurting in brilliant pleasure, finally soothing that ache, taking Will along into ecstasy, falling into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beast-suit/feeding reference is to [Clad in the skin of beasts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8348923)

The induced rut-heat breaks after a just about more than an hour, Will returning to his senses on his back on the kitchen counter, wryly pulling his knees up and resting his feet on the edge of it, stretching his back, smirking at Hannibal who sits close to him, still stark naked, offering him a grape from the small bowl of fresh fruit that whoever prepared the apartment placed there. Will opens his mouth and Hannibal smirks and puts it between his own teeth, leaning down to offer it again, biting it between their mouths, the taste exploding in both. Hannibal draws back after a moment, eyes crinkling. Will tilts his head and regards him for a moment, eyes narrowing.

„When I wore that beast suit to your Halloween party back then, this is what you wanted to do, isn’t it?“

Hannibal chuckles and then plucks another grape, his voice deeply sated and amused.

„That and more, yes, mylimasis.“

Will swallows, his body simmering still, raising his eyebrows. He keeps the tone light, unthreatening.

„Was this always something you wished to see happen, or…“ 

He trails off, not quite sure how to put it into words. Hannibal tilts his head in consideration, expression as open as Will has ever seen it, more relaxed as well.

„I did not engage in these kind of thoughts back then if this is what you mean. I believe the first time I truly envisioned a different outcome was after Mason Verger fed his face to your dogs in your living room. However…“

He trails off, a note of trepidation and consideration traveling along their bond.  
Will waits, already quite sure where this is going.

„However, this does not in fact mean I did not want this to happen. I was open to this happening from the first time I laid eyes on you. I did not fully understand though, until after that… night.“

Will swallows, eyes flicking back and forth, continuing the thought, his voice soft.

„When you understood that I had changed you as well.“

Hannibal hesitates for a moment and then nods once, expression grave and haunted. Will feels along their bond, fear of rejection coloring it, even now, and he reaches out, a silent reassurance, hand stilling on Hannibals.

„Our past has shaped us, Hannibal, and now we’re bound by fate.“

Hannibal regards him for a moment and then turns, on all fours on the kitchen counter, crawling over to Will, settling onto him with an -almost familiarity- already, and a breathy moan steals itself out of Will, followed by a self deprecating chuckle.

„Christ, I feel like a teenager again, always horny. You’d think I was starved for it and didn’t just have mind boggling sex.“

Hannibal chuckles above him, hand traveling down Wills left side and across his hip and between his legs to probe his entrance unashamedly, intensifying the smell of slick and semen, reaching and Will hisses, eyes half lidded again, his arms going up to hold onto Hannibal. He swallows and then forces the words out, accompanied by a groan.

„We can’t just keep having sex, you know?“

Hannibal chuckles, twisting his fingers again and Will shudders.

„Why not mylimasis?“

„Well…“

Hannibal bends down and licks across Wills left nipple, stealing his words. Will huffs a laugh breathlessly and then grips Hannibal by his hair, forcing his head up, trying to form the words between the movement of those fingers.

„You promised to wine and dine me, remember?“

Hannibal grins and then forces his head back down, uncaringly ripping a few hairs out, neck bulging, biting in retaliation, his voice dark.

„And breed you again.“

Will throws his head back, hips tilting up unconsciously, releasing a shuddering breath.

„Didn’t you just do that?“

Hannibal moves up and licks along the scar in Wills neck, adding a finger.

„Are you telling me to stop?“

Will arches his back, lighting sparks going off behind his eyes. He smiles broadly, feeling Hannibals echoing elation along their bond.

„No. But we can’t just spend our lives in heat-fogged ruts, can we? And why am -I- making this speech?“

Hannibal hums, voice carefully colored with put on disappointment.

„Pity.“

He pauses, moving up to Wills left ear, lips caressing, carefully moving Will ever closer to ecstasy. Hannibal speaks directly into Wills ear, rumbling, thrusting a bit now.

„It is my steadfast intention to make love to you as often as I possibly can, given our situation. And, after I have just fucked you several times in almost mindless delirium, I wish to experience this once more now, without the heat rut.“

He pauses, moving up to Wills eyes, licking at the soft skin there.

„I want everything, Will.“

Will exhales a shuddering breath, swallowing. His next words are almost inaudible.

„Are you in love with me?“

Hannibal moves over, and Will scoots a bit up, making room and Hannibals lips hover over Wills, fingers still keeping their movement.

„What did Bedelia have to say on this, mylimasis?“

Hannibal slowly pulls his fingers out and shifts his weight, both their cocks hot agains Wills stomach. Will closes his eyes, and licks his lips, pulling one leg up to let it rest around Hannibals waist. His thoughts are sluggish, increasingly fogged again by lust and way too much emotions. He licks his lips, fingers gripping Hannibals hair tightly, words coming haltingly.

„That… you felt a daily stab of hunger, only to be nourished at the very sight of me.“

Will exhales, pulling his other leg up, a wounded smile playing on his lips, her answer repeated with a sigh.

„Yes…“

Hannibal opens his mouth, lips hot over Wills mouth, inhaling the panting breaths, driving his fingers into that spot now. His voice is raw, unrelenting.

„And do you ache for me?“

Will closes his eyes for a moment, feels Hannibal line up, fingers still between them and driving into him, mercilessly now. His voice is broken.

„Always.“

The fingers are withdrawn and Hannibal pushes in, and Will arches up, mewling, already so close. Hannibal pulls him even further in and holds him, their faces impossibly close, sharing air and he stills, waiting. Will raises his eyes to Hannibals, pupils blown, their bond singing, the answer there and yet Will has to ask, voice raw, little more than a whisper.

„What does ‚mylimasis’ mean?“

Hannibal exhales and his hands come up, framing Wills face and then he leans forward, ghosting a kiss on Wills forehead, the gesture achingly intimate. He moves down and presses one to Wills nose, something that would have made Will laugh at probably any other time, but not now. There is a painful smile on Hannibals face, there and gone, leaving behind a frail serenity. Hannibal shakes his head minutely, once, though Will knows it is not in denial. He whispers the word at Wills mouth, it’s meaning traveling through him, painful and beautiful.

„Beloved…“

And then Hannibal bends down and kisses him, a pure and yet somehow debauched kiss, lips open just a bit, just fitting together, holding, Wills hands on Hannibals, a stark counterpoint to the small thrusts Hannibal takes up, to the counterpoint with which Will twists his hips up, taking and giving. Hannibal slows down again as he pushes his tongue in, deepening the kiss and Will moans into it, limbs shaking, almost there, relaxing in increments as their movement ceases. Hannibal eases the kiss again and his hips take up movement, and Will looses himself in this rhythm, anticipating it, taking lead, rolling his hips with lips touching, or holding still and deeply kissing, easing the need down and up again. Wills mind unhelpfully supplies it with a name, ‚edging‘, and Will groans deeply, unsurprised and a bit terrified that they’re so good at that. Already.

He can feel Hannibals amusement via their bond, it’s strength at a frightening intensity, impressions of thoughts transferred, accepted and cherished and it is finally this that does it, the slow realization of the truest possible understanding achieved between them that pierces the fog of lust for Will, conversely pushing him over, the swell of emotion he feels from Hannibal almost too much to bear. 

He opens eyes he doesn’t recall closing when he comes down from the high after a moment, gasping when Hannibal snaps his hips, grinning. Will hits him in the shoulder playfully, feels how Hannibal almost drowns in helpless, lust-filled love, and he reaches up, pulls him down and devours Hannibals mouth, teeth biting and licking, anything to distract from the intensity.

He wrenches Hannibals head to the side after a moment and groans when Hannibal takes up a rhythm again, helpless now against the need, his knot swelling. Will tilts his head away, eyes closed and really feels it happening this time, feels the excruciating pain as his insides are pushed apart around it, feels how his nerves ignite, the answering pleasured agony a wildfire in his veins. Hannibal groans, the movements only a soft rocking now and then he stills and rears up, and Will turns his head back and opens his eyes, their eyes locking, white hot ecstasy claiming Will from within, his mates essence triggering him again, their bond overloading and darkness descends for them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Will comes to himself with a small sense of deja-vu, and he undulates as much as possible with Hannibal still mostly draped over him, his back popping, sighing deeply. Hannibal nuzzles into the juncture of his throat, licks at the skin there, small nipping kisses that tug at something in Wills soul. He swallows, turning his head, jaw close to Hannibals head, his hands coming up to play with the strands of silver once again. Wills voice is low, rumbling, more felt than heard between them.

„Do you think our bond will get even stronger? I mean it kind of knocked us out after all…“

Hannibal hums against his throat, lips gliding, taking his time to answer.

„I believe it has reached more or less its maximum capacity. As you know, it is no true psychic link, but a mixture of pheromones and synched up brain waves and electrical fields, buffeted by proximity, heightened by touch.“

Will continues the thought, voice dreamlike.

„Like with mothers and their babies… The more we stay together the easier it will be to know your thoughts and emotions, easily decipherable by me…“

Hannibal places a kiss to Wills jugular, teeth scraping softly.

„Some of the synchronization will be permanent soon. Like an imprint on our souls.“

He raises his head, elbow coming up and he rests his head on his arm, a smile playing on his lips.

„Of course, you were always rather apt at entering my mind palace, some of the synchronization and imprinting happening even before we actually bonded.“

Will purses his lips, right hand dropping down to trace the scar in Hannibals neck, a small note of wonder in his voice.

„Which is why it is so strong now, isn’t it.“

Hannibal turns his head into Wills hand, and kisses the pulse point there.

„Yes. Even if we were to be separated, I would always know what you would do in a situation, now. Probably even feel and think.“

He pauses, eyes twinkling.

„As you have been able to do all along.“

Will mulls over this for a moment, trying to find the words.

„Maybe. Though, for the most part, I did my very best not to.“

Hannibal tilts his head, a calculating expression on his face, his other hand taking to tracing circles on Wills chest.

„Were you successful?“

Will drops his hands from Hannibal and scrubs them over his face, sighing. 

„Not at all.“

He shakes his head once at himself, face still behind his hands, voice muffled.

„Bedelia will have such a field day with this…“

Hannibal chuckles and pulls his hands down softly, and Wills lets him, chiming in after a moment. He sobers again after a moment, eyes flicking rapidly back and forth.

„Why are you indulging me in hunting Bedelia down? It is a very high risk endeavor after all, it would be much easier to keep me safe by going to the boat.“

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, a cruel twist entering his expression.

„Just as you are no ordinary Omega, Will, I am no ordinary Alpha. I will not be ruled by our biology.“

Will looks at him incredulously and then pointedly down between them, and at the mess they made. Hannibal chuckles, continuing.

„Very well, not more than absolutely necessary. I told you, I would never try to tie the beautiful wild thing down that you are, now, here with me. However, I have also told you I am … prone to fulfill your wishes.“

Will reaches up, traces Hannibals features lightly, weighing his words.

„If I wished it, you would stop… you would not be able to help it.“

Hannibal stills above him, expression guarded, their bond feeling more brittle suddenly.

„Is that what you wish?“

Will purses his lips, a cruel expression settling on his mouth, teeth flashing for a moment, closing in on himself with all his force of mind for a moment, forcing the bond almost closed.

„And wouldn’t that be the ultimate muzzle. Bound by an unbreakable bond, at my mercy, forced to stop by biology’s imperative.“

Hannibals eyes bore into his, his body frozen above Will. Will rears up in slow motion, expression dangerous, whispering harshly, directly against Hannibals mouth.

„And it is what I should do, isn’t it, now that I have finally caught you for good…“

Hannibals pupils dilate and there is a single harsh breath, a twitch in the fingers that hold Wills hands lightly, still. Will locks gazes with him, eyes wide, unflinching. When he continues, his whispered voice still carries that dangerous note, though it is somehow tempered again, reigned in.

„And how I have wished that I could, sometimes, in the deep of the night.“

He smiles again, painfully, teeth flashing, lowering himself back down.

„But there is a truth I cannot deny after the dragon, maybe even before…“

He pulls his right hand from Hannibals grasp, reaching up and pushes Hannibals mouth open, traces his forefinger along Hannibals front teeth, feels how Hannibal holds his breath. There is a pause and when the words finally come, they are rushed and yet halting, harshly given, wrought right out of Will.

„I want to share this with you again. I want… the hunt, the blood… the pain. I… want.“

Will removes his finger and pushes it against Hannibals lower lip, the puff of breath against it scalding and freezing at the same time. Will smiles more softly, trying to convey it all, opening himself and the bond once more and Hannibal exhales shudderingly above him, blinking rapidly. Will rears up and presses a kiss over his finger onto Hannibals lips, his words almost inaudible.

„I want it all.“


	6. Chapter 6

The ordered pizza smells heavenly, and Will steals a slice from the box and eats it on his way to the sofa, looking down on it with both in hand with a frown, and then veers over and seats himself on the floor next to it instead, grinning around the mouthful in anticipation of Hannibals annoyance. He looks out of the dirty windows, frowning, chancing a look around, really taking the apartment in for the first time. 

The kitchen dominates it, no surprise there somehow, but the rest is rather utilitarian and … neutral. Will grins, conceding they might need to find another couch. He shifts on the floor, the jeans he found in the closet after his shower almost fitting but not quite, the gray shirt clinging a bit too much. 

The door to the small bedroom opens and Hannibal appears, clad in a towel, a soft tug between them preceding them. He lets his head drop back and grins at Hannibal, who bends down and kisses him upside down, just a peck really, before he grabs the box and settles next to Will with a sigh. Will watches closely, smiling, Hannibal somehow even more relaxed around him now that they have discussed -that-, a final piece of the puzzle in their mercurial relationship settling. And fitting. Hannibal bites into his own slice with only a twitch of annoyance, practicality accepted and even appreciated. Will reaches over and takes another slice, grinning at Hannibal when Hannibal playfully hits at his hands. It is a weird silence between them, not precisely anticipatory but charged, lookout changed toward the future. 

Hannibal puts the box away after his second slice, clearing his throat, hand reaching over to play with the hair in Wills neck, softly stroking the skin in between tugs and Will lets himself fall into it, gaze locked, waiting. Hannibal sighs softly through his nose after a long moment, a smile tugging at his mouth, his voice mirroring fatalistic amusement.

„I wished to freeze this moment in time, capture it and protect it, unchanged forever.“

Hannibals eyes crinkle, something hard and dangerous entering his features, reflected in his voice.

„And yet I itch to dare the world, grace it with our combined existence, even if I am aware that it means risking all we have.“

Will purses his lips, clicking his tongue. He keeps his tone soft, the words grave.

„They will most likely capture us when we go after her…“

Hannibals eyes bore into his.

„It is what Jack would expect of us, yes.“

Will tilts his head, eyes narrowing in consideration.

„Do you want to skip our visit and take the boat instead?“

Hannibal traces his lips with the tip of his tongue, considering for a long moment.

„No.“

Wills eyes flash, a hard edge to his smile.

„They wouldn’t be able to hold us.“

Hannibal raises his head for a moment, elation shuddering through their bond, the anticipation of a possible break out enticing in it’s own right. Will grins, clicking his tongue again, teasing.

„You just -love- the game…“

Hannibal levels him with a calculating look, smirking softly.

„So do you, my vicious boy.“

Will smirks a bit self deprecatingly and tilts his head, sobering up, pushes the resolution through their bond.

„We will not go after Alana.“

Hannibal shoots him a surprised look, tilting his head towards him, but waits and Will works his jaw for a moment, trying to find the words to convey his gut feeling.

„If we are caught, they will separate us, bond or not. You know that. After your escape this time she will not be put in charge of you… but she might be put in charge of me.“

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, considering, his voice hard.

„What about my promise?“

Will smiles cruelly, lips twitching.

„My bargaining chip.“

He pauses, eyes narrowing, his hand coming up and he traces Hannibals jaw softly, his tone intense.

„And whatever happens, Hannibal, remember that… I am the lamb of god.“

Hannibals hand in his neck tightens and he pulls Will over, words ghosting over his lips.

„How could I forget, beloved.“

_______________________

 

The package with a laptop, a burner phone and a small usb stick arrives two days later, delivered by a bored teenager, looking at his phone all the time, utterly uninterested in Will when he opens the door, wandering off again uncaringly.

Hannibal sets up the Macbook and inserts the stick, a single image coming up, a map of downtown Miami, with an address. Will hums, standing behind him, fingers playing with his hair.

„Florida… Where is that boat at?“

Hannibal smirks, looking up at him.

„Chiyo put it into a small marina in the Florida Keys. I believe our… endeavor would be a fine stopover indeed.“

Will grins, excitement thrumming through him.

„Fitting.“

Will tugs softly at the strands of hair and then steps back and goes into their bedroom, and starts to assemble the few possessions they have. It’s not much, the few clothes that fit them easily packed into a large backpack, the food they brought with them almost gone now. Will thumbs through the bills still in the wallet that they took from the cabin as well, frowning. He takes it to Hannibal, waving it around a bit for emphasis.

„We’re running low…“

Hannibal nods, eyes still on the monitor. He opens the browser and points at the headline gracing the Washington Post, ‚Bonding killer still on the loose‘. Will hums, eyes narrowing and he shifts his weight, listening closely to their bond.

„You want to hunt him down…“

Hannibal tilts his head a bit and Wills eyes bore into the back of his head, waiting. Hannibals voice is carefully excited, echoing his elation on their bond.

„I do. I wish to hone our pack hunting abilities before we go in and go for the main course. An entree if you so will.“

Will clicks his tongue and then carefully examines his own feelings on this, trying to feel past the instant excitement. He exhales a shuddering breath, allowing himself to feel unrestrained and then grins, teeth flashing.

„Let’s do a profile, Dr. Graham-Lecter.“

The instant wave of possessive love across their bond is met and echoed fully this time, secure and brilliant blackish red.


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening Will finds himself walking through shady clubs in downtown Washington, hair untamed, fully presenting, swamped in Omegan and Alpha pheromones, the perfect target for a killer targeting bonded pairs. Hannibal had pegged the killer as more upper class individual and therefore proposed more stylish establishments, but Will had been sure of the disdain and contempt, so easily decipherable from the way the Omegan bodies had been cut, arguing he would therefore lower his target range accordingly.   
Hannibal had conceded the point, offering the switch blade to Will almost reverently, the touch of their fingers electric when Will took it, and Will grins now, thinking about it, the weight of it reassuring in his jeans pocket.

Someone bumps into him, the Alpha turning and starting to raise his voice, literally folding into himself when he takes Will in, actually smells him, a mumbled ‚sorry‘ reaching Wills ears and Will smiles, sharply. Truly bonded pairs are always a force to be reckoned with, the instinctual protectiveness often instantly vicious.   
Will feels the weight of a gaze and turns his head, catching the slightly jealous gaze of a Beta female, their gazes locking for a moment. She nods and then smiles a small smile, echoed by Will in acknowledgment and Will feels flailing for a moment, realizing he is the source of that envy, truly accepting the rarity of it. Because since suppressants have been available for such a long time now, most people, Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike, have been suppressing the urges, making way for more general pairing, true bonding growing rarer and rarer over time.

Will flashes back to his own marriage to Molly for a moment, feeling weirdly neutral, his feelings for her true then, but incomparable to what is between Hannibal and him now. He swallows and continues towards the dance floor, letting himself fall into the deep bass, shuddering through his body.

There is like a bubble of space around him, the other people dancing leaving him alone right in the middle of the crowd, fully aware of him and his status and Will lets his head fall back, soaking the feeling up, another wave of possessive love hitting him and he grins, knowing Hannibal can see him from the other side of the room, too far away to be smelt as his match but more than near enough to be felt by Will. The song changes and Will lets his eyes fall shut, starts to really let himself go for a while, body loose and swaying, grinning to himself when he realizes he is putting on a bit of a show. He raises his arms above his head, face towards the ceiling, reflecting almost subconsciously on how he would have never done this in his previous life, eyes opening on the realization that it is truly this, his previous life. 

Will smiles painfully, a tear tracking down his cheek, his soul shuddering in his chest, the energy in him converging in acceptance, and Will inhales sharply and then lets himself fall into rhythm even more, hips grinding. There is a tickle of sensation at the back of his neck and his lips twitch as he senses the ‚bubble‘ disturbed, the Alpha closing in on him slowly, circling him. Will keeps his eyes closed, knowing the tear and his abandonment without his mate will be interpreted as disagreement within their bonding, the killers fury at his own not fully realized bond transferred onto him. Will keeps the slow grinding, senses tingling, the Alpha circling him once more, the fury gathering itself at remembering the slight of the Omega not completing the bond gathering like a black fog in Wills mind, met by the reassuring fire of their realized one, buffeting him. 

Will lets his arms fall down when he feels the Alpha step close to him and he lowers his head, his eyes opening but lowered demurely, posture falling into himself, the very picture of an Omega folding into an Alphas power and he sighs, knowing it will be interpreted as relief at being so close to an Alpha, conversely increasing the fury within this Alpha.

„Trouble in paradise?“

The Alphas voice is sharp, authoritarian and Will pulls a face, before nodding, once. He keeps his voice very low, soft, opting for truth, knowing the Alpha would probably be able to smell the lie if he comes even closer.

„Bond or not, he’s an asshole.“

There is amused acceptance shivering across their bond, the phone in his back pocket relaying the words to Hannibal, and Will huffs a laugh, shaking his head to keep the meaning wrong. 

The man tilts his head, dark eyes sparkling in the flashing lights, his voice cruel and yet trying to be nice.

„And yet you completed the bond…“

Will huffs another laugh, once more going for the truth, fully aware it would seal any other Omegans fate.

„There really wasn’t anything else to do… It was inescapable. Fate.“

Another wave of intense emotion from Hannibal and Will blinks rapidly against the sting of tears, the other Alphas face drawn now in suppressed outrage at the one that did not see it like he did, the one he probably killed when he didn’t complete the bond. Will grinds his teeth, and the Alphas eyes flash in perceived opportunity, interpreting the signals to his favor of course.

Will keeps his posture open, unthreatening and submissive, receptive. The Alpha tracks his body and then his hand shoots out, grabbing at Wills elbow and Will has to really fight the impulse now to not freeze or step back, the helpless fury from Hannibal not helping. The other Alpha leans near, voice in Wills ear and Will shudders, his revulsion taken for excitement.

„Come. I will help you forget him.“

Will closes his eyes for a moment and suppresses the snort. Good luck with that, indeed. He follows the small pressure on his elbow and lets himself be steered towards the bar and then past it, ignoring the look he gets from the Beta from before. He inhales deeply when they step out of the club, smiling a tight smile at the Alpha before he looks up through his lashes, playing to the fury he can sense.

„It’s a pity that the bond can’t be broken…“

The Alphas hand shoots up and grips Wills jaw and he lets him, too many people around them still to start the fight here. The Alpha leans close to Will again, literally growling into his ear.

„Follow me.“

Will nods meekly and then pushes his hands into his pockets, his very posture one of submissiveness. His right hand closes on the knife even as he starts forward, following the Alpha one step behind, down two blocks and then into a back alley and Wills heart kicks up a step, feeling the nervous energy from the man before him, sees how the mans hands open and close relentlessly, itching to strangle and mutilate him. 

Will smiles tightly at the man when he turns next to a dumpster and then lets himself fall back against the wall behind it, carefully tilting his head up and left, exposing his throat. The Alpha snarls at him and Will shifts his stand, lets his legs fall open slightly, brows drawing together in pretended emotional pain. 

The Alpha steps closer before he can help himself, and Will smiles at him, fully now, truly, and the man stops, irritated. Will pulls his hands out of his pockets and snicks the blade open in one fluid motion, dropping to his knees in the process. He turns the blade and swings his right arm outward almost in trance, the blade severing the artery femoral in the mans leg with ease, the blood spray covering Will from head to toe due to the position he is in and he laughs, startled, at the feeling this elicits.   
He looks up and locks gazes with the man, the unbelieving stare triggering a rush of pure elation, righteous fury at being underestimated and cruel satisfaction at how it all worked out, the moment breaking when the mans legs fold, and Will catches his upper body, leaning forward to whisper into his ear almost kindly.

„See? Now you’re being reunited…“

The mans arms come up and clutch at Wills shoulders, and Will flashes back to that night, when he did the same thing to Hannibals. He lets the man down, gently, carefully, the man silent and prone before he even hits the street. Will closes his eyes after a moment and then sits back on his haunches, inhaling deeply.   
He opens his eyes after a moment and locks them with Hannibal, silent and grave on the other side of the backstreet, face frozen in an expression of carefully reigned in furious lust, eyes completely black. 

Will tilts his head and reaches across their bond and Hannibal comes without another word, his knees hitting the asphalt in front of Will, uncaring of the puddle of blood he lands in. His hands come up and he cradles Wills face and Will smiles at him, a bloody smile, his whole face probably even worse than on the cliff face, though at least not smeared with his own blood this time. Hannibal opens his mouth and then closes it again and then he leans forward and touches his forehead to Wills, silent, the feelings rushing across their bond humbling in intensity and Will swallows, shaken.   
He reaches up with shaking fingers and puts them onto Hannibals shoulders, lightly, before tilting his head a bit forward and capturing Hannibals lips in a soft kiss, just the ghost of one really, electric shocks rushing through them both. A growling sound steals itself out of Hannibal and Will jerks back, snarling suddenly, survival instinct kicking in and his hands slip to Hannibals throat, holding fast. He hisses the words, intensely and hanging on by a thread himself.

„NOT here. We need to leave.“

He shakes Hannibal a bit by the throat, Hannibal unnaturally still before him and then something snaps and Hannibal folds into himself, pulling away, the mask reassembling itself. Though, Will notes not without some satisfaction, not without effort. He pushes himself up, carefully looking over the dumpster towards the street and then looks down at himself, sighing deeply. Hannibal looks at him and then snorts, taking off his jacket and offering it to Will and Will puts it on, wiping off as much blood as possible with the handkerchief that Hannibal has in a pocket. Because of course he has one. He sighs again and then shrugs, smiling wryly, before he bends down and takes the . Hannibal wipes at a smear of blood on his face, movements carefully controlled and then hails for a cab, ushering Will inside behind the driver. 

Hannibal cooly gives them the address of their apartment block, only 15 minutes away, and Will keeps his head down, his hair hiding some of the blood smears on his face, the driver utterly uninterested in them and Will is utterly relieved by that, the weight of Hannibals gaze making him squirm in the seat. 

He stumbles out of the car at their apartment building, and suddenly knows they won’t make it up, laughing giddily to himself at the thought and veers left, towards the garage. He hits the stairs running, out of breath and oh so aroused, the flickering light of the broken lighting echoing his staccato heartbeat. He runs down and reaches the last flight, ending in a maintenance block and then he is smashed into the wall, all the air leaving him in a painful gasp, Hannibals weight pressing into his back mercilessly. Will grins and then bucks back with all his might, dislodging Hannibal and sending him to the ground and Will twirls around, and throws himself over him, the kiss biting and brutal right away. Wills hands go down and he fumbles with the fastening of Hannibals pants, hears the ripping sound when Hannibal rips his apart, the cold air hitting him a stark counterpoint to the heat he can feel sing under his skin.

Hannibals hands come up and grab his curls and the kiss turns sloppy, wet heat, tongues going deep and Will lets himself fall into it, growing light headed with need. Hannibal bucks beneath him and Will groans into his mouth, moving over him on all fours and then pushes himself backwards, sitting up, hands pushing at Hannibals chest. He moans deeply when they’re connected again, relishing the feeling for a moment, the frenzy dropping away suddenly, leaving only them, their hands linking. Will swallows and starts to rotate his hips and he opens himself to the bond, tears falling freely, Hannibal pulling him down after a moment and kissing them away. Wills arms go around Hannibals shoulders and he just holds tight, feeling Hannibal move in counterpoint to Wills movements now, taking him deep… making love to him. Will moans brokenly and feels the answering wetness on Hannibals cheeks, the movements becoming erratic now, shivers running through them both. Hannibal pushes up into a sitting position and then embraces him, and Will rests his forehead on Hannibals shoulder, loosing himself even more in the moment. His orgasm takes him almost by surprise, Hannibals hand on his cock shattering him, the feeling breathtaking and pure somehow and he opens his eyes again after, Hannibal smiling at him beatifically, softly.   
Will smiles back softly and then leans forward, whispering against Hannibals lips.

„Mark me again, love.“

Hannibal pulls him even closer and then presses up, knot inflating, his head dropping forward, instinctually finding the mark in Wills throat and Will smiles wide when Hannibals teeth go in, body and soul thrumming with pleasure and at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive down to Florida is uneventful. They stay in small cash only motels, having withdrawn quite some from their victims credit card at a shady dealer, Hannibal sporting camouflage makeup and a wig going in, to Wills unending amusement. They spend a few days soaking up the sun, in a run down motel just outside the city skirts. 

Will steps up to Hannibal, embracing him from behind, watching as Hannibal counts their remaining cash. He snorts, tone playful.

„Somehow, whenever I dared to think about this, I thought we would have lots of money.“

Hannibal tilts his head back, his voice an amused rumble.

„You thought about being on the run with me, mylimasis?“

Will exhales in a rush, his forehead dropping onto Hannibals shoulder.

„When I dared. Not often. But I would be lying if I said I didn’t. Though I really didn’t want to after muskrat farm.“

Hannibal stills for a moment and then turns, one hand coming up to trace the line on Wills forehead. His tone is very low, grave.

„I am grateful that fate intervened, Will. To think…“

He pauses, swallowing, eyes haunted. 

„To think I would have found out that you were my truly perfect fit that way.“

Will draws back, frowning.

„You would’ve known I was an Omega from my brain?“

Hannibal hums and then shrugs, the slightly apologetic gesture weirdly endearing.  
Will snorts and then shakes his head at himself, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

„Sometimes I think you really don’t deserve me.“

He smirks and then pulls Hannibal down a bit.

„But then, we truly only deserve each other, do we…“

He presses a quick kiss to Hannibals lips and then clears his throat, nodding at the cash.

„So. Do we have enough for you to finally do the wining and dining part?“

Hannibal snorts softly, eyes crinkling. He leans forward, tone viciously kind.

„And you have selected the stimulating company.“

Will grins, harshly.

 

__________________

 

They break into a veterinarian office, Hannibal collecting everything they might need, before going for groceries. Will wears a cap and Hannibal a hat, but they forego separation, both of them smelling of the other now, and more unsuspicious together now that they are bonded anyway.

They take a cab from the farmers market to the apartment complex that the address indicated, exiting it just around the corner. They spend the next half hour watching the entrance and street, until Hannibal deems it safe to enter, the foyer empty except the bored guard, easily swayed by the last of their cash.  
Will deliberates for a moment and then presses the penthouse button in the lift, eyes flashing when Hannibal grins at him.

Will takes the bags from Hannibal and nods towards the elevator door and Hannibal inclines his head with a smirk, stepping out onto the small platform in front of the apartment, knocking onto the door, foregoing the bell.

Her steps are measured and sure, the door opens at a sedate pace and she does not try to run, serene in fatality. She takes them both in almost calmly, only the pulse in her throat giving away her fear. Her voice is almost without a tremble, low and controlled.

„Hannibal. I see you found your last wife after all.“

She steps back and extends her hand, bidding them to come in, the penthouse a wide open design. Will steps by and smirks at her, his voice low and rumbling.

„Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Bedelia.“

She raises her chin at that, lips twitching in an almost smile.

„How long have you been playing, Will Graham?“

Wills grin turns a bit brittle, resentment rearing up again. He works his jaw, deciding on the comeback slowly, trying to not get in too deep.

„Ahhh, you were the catalyst, Bedelia. You should have listened.“

Hannibal steps between them and pushes Will a step back softly with a hand over his heart before he turns to Bedelia, voice amused.

„You do have a choice, Bedelia. Will you prefer the needle to consciousness?“

Hannibal holds up the needle with the narcotics he stole from the veterinarian office, and Bedelia closes her eyes briefly, swallowing. She fakes another smile, the emotion never reaching her eyes.

„I will take the needle, thank you, Hannibal.“ 

She turns and steps over to the sofa and seats herself primly, exhaling shudderingly. She raises her chin and looks back at them, her tone resigned.

„Will I wake up again?“

Hannibal smiles sharply at her, teeth flashing. He steps close, softly tipping the small needle to make the air bubbles float up, tone cheerful.

„Oh yes, I would want your expertise on how my diet affected your flesh after all. And besides…“

He turns, a more true smile gracing his features, facing Will. 

„… where would be the fun?“

Will puts the bags down and steps close, and kisses him softly, his right hand tracing down to Hannibals hand and taking the needle from him. He steps back and grins and then presses it into the soft skin of her forearm, the effect immediate. He catches her and lowers her onto the sofa, his fingers tracing her hair for a moment.

Will turns and looks at Hannibal for a moment, before raising his chin, his demand flaring across their bond, his voice echoing in the quiet.

„Now, beloved. Wine and dine me.“

Hannibal lowers his head a fraction, his eyes flashing, the black enveloping the reddish hue of his eyes. 

He smiles and Will smiles back, reckless and daring the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Too much smut? Not enough? :P  
> How is the dynamic??
> 
> Argh^^.  
> Kudos feed my muse, pleeeease feed me^^.
> 
> And thank you for reading :P


End file.
